7 Shades of Blue
by bondskizuna
Summary: Berryz Koubou fanfic. Maasa/Risako, PWP, rated R.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Please don't judge me I was incited to do this. Also don't read this if you really can not stand the idea of reading about two of your idols having sex with each other.

**Note 2: **I started writing this before I got to know Risako asks other members to bathe with her.

* * *

I stood outside the only toilet of this whole backstage.

You should never let Miyabi and Saki go to a toilet together without a guard, you know? Such a basic thing as fixing make up takes more than 10 minutes from those two if they are allowed to do it together. There were mirrors everywhere but in their opinion the toilet had the best lighting.

I sighed heavily and knocked on the door once again. A tame "wait a moment!" could be heard from behind the door if your hearing was good enough.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise of high heels clattering against the floor approaching behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who the person now standing behind me was.

Risako leaned against my back, buried her face in my neck and sniffed in the smell of my shampoo. This move was typically followed by her arms moving up to embrace me in a hug from behind. This time was not an exception and soon I could feel her gently squeezing my waist.

I have to admit I really enjoyed these occasional gestures of the deep friendship we shared. I closed my eyes and for a brief moment we just stood there in silence. Chinami and Momoko must have been somewhere far away since no sound could be heard.

A familiar member of staff surprised us by suddenly appearing with a camera in his hands. Risako pulled her face away from my neck and smiled at the camera.

"Hello! This is mama and Riichan", she called cheerfully and hugged me tighter. I let out a small chuckle before putting both of my hands on hers.

Usually I was able to find the right words to entertain the viewers when filmed but this time I decided to remain silent. Instead of saying anything, I moved backwards and laid my head on Risako's shoulder. I twisted my head towards her cheek and made a kissing face.

Risako took a step back and showed the camera a (pretending to be) grossed out face.

"Eeeeeeh, Maasa what are you doing?!"

Without anyone noticing, Chinami had appeared in a short distance and gazed at us with her eyes wide open. Risako ran behind her and pointed at me.

"Maasa tried to kiss me", she said and pouted, clinging on Chinami.

Chinami smiled first but it changed into an expression that was supposed to be threatening. She began to punch the air and moved around me, which looked so hilarious that the two of us standing still next to her burst out into a resounding laughter.

I walked past Chinami and grabbed Risako's palm that she had rested on her hips.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

Risako nodded and glanced at Chinami who was now too busy showing her fighting skills to the camera to notice we were gone.

* * *

"Well done everyone", Saki greeted us at the backstage door after the final performance.

"Let's head off to the hotel as soon as possible!"

We made our way to a minibus that was waiting us outside the hall. I sat on a place by the window and Momoko made her way sitting next to me. I was really exhausted so I slept almost all the way from the hall to our hotel.

At the hotel lobby it was the time to choose our roommates for the next 2 nights. The decision inside Berryz Koubou is very easy – Saki, Miyabi and Risako always packed themselves in one hotel room with all of their 9 suitcases and the remaining 4 of us didn't really care whom we shared the room with. I was often paired up with Yurina, just like this time.

We slouched towards the floor where our rooms were located, dragging a massive amount of luggage with us. Yurina opened the door and we stepped in, threw our suitcases in the corner and crashed on a big double bed that laid in the middle of the room looking very lonely without any users on it.

Yurina crawled under the sheets and fell asleep instantly. I stayed awake watching television and unpacking my stuff. A thought of a long, warm bath was really tempting after the energetic concert.

I looked for my skin cleansing gel but didn't find it anywhere. I did have a fuzzy memory of lending it to Risako, who was supposed to give it back as soon as possible. Hopefully they weren't sleeping yet in her room, I'm an idol so I have to take a good care of my skin.

I walked to the door and stepped out of the room as silently as possible. I didn't want to wake up Yurina, poor girl must have been really exhausted.

Room of the trio was at the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door cautiously and tried to hear if someone was awake in the room. Risako opened the door a little and stuck her head out the gap.

"Maasa?" she looked very surprised.

"Can I have my gel back?" I asked and stretched my hand out.

Risako smiled and asked me to come in. I stepped into a shadowy room and noticed why Risako had only allowed me to see her head. She was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Umm, am I interrupting you?" I inquired.

Risako tumbled through her suitcase.

"No, I was just going to take bath. I'll give the gel back after I'm done, okay?"

Sigh. "But I was just about to take a bath too and it's really late…" I replied.

Risako gazed at me and tilted her head.

"Why don't you take a bath with me then?" she asked with a straight face.

It wasn't exactly rare for the members to bathe together in the past. However, after most of us had reached puberty, we became very shy of showing ourselves to each other without any clothes on.

Now, even though we were all adults and didn't really care about what others thought of our bodies, bathing together sounded a bit absurd.

Risako waited for my answer without saying a word. I thought about her suggestion for a few more seconds and nodded.

"Okay", I took of my cardigan, "let's go to the bath together then."

Risako laughed and pointed at the bathroom door beside me.

"I'll go to the bath already so I don't freeze to death. Come after you're ready undressing."

She strut past me to the bathroom and I was left there alone. Where were Miyabi and Saki? What would they think of me and Risako going in a bath together?

I had promised Risako, so I guess I had no chance but strip and get into the bath with her.

After I was done, I slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked in. Risako lay in the bathtub with her eyes closed and the surface was filled with soap foam. I stepped in. The bathtub was really small and I had a hard time believing we both would fit in it comfortably.

"So, how are we both going to fit in this thing?" I asked.

Risako opened her eyes and sat up.

"Come sit behind me. I can lie on you. You'll be like a pillow to me", she guided happily and grinned.

I sighed. Without protesting I set one of my feet in the warm water. I was very careful with my moves so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself or Risako. I slid down and felt the warmth embracing my body.

After I had comfortably set myself in the bathtub, Risako reached for a shampoo bottle.

"Could you rub this on my hair, Maasa?" she asked.

I grabbed the bottle off her hand and squeezed some shampoo on my hand. Risako positioned herself leaning against me and I let my hands move around in her hair massaging her head a little.

"Where are Miyabi and Saki?" The question had suddenly popped up in my mind again.

"They left to get some snacks around half an hour ago. If you're worrying about them coming back, I'm sure it won't happen in another 45 minutes", Risako responded.

Somehow I felt a bit relieved to know there would be just two of us. This wasn't so awkward I thought it would be. I felt kind of warm, not because of the water, but because this showed the bond between us.

I relaxed and put my arms around Risako's waist, gently pressing her against me. I heard her giggle quietly and asked her what was so funny.

"You are tickling me", she answered. I had slid my finger along her side inadvertently.

I laughed and a violent tickling tournament began (we had had one a few days ago and Risako won it, so I swore her I'd get my revenge). Risako squealed and spilled the water everywhere while wriggling in my lap. After she almost drowned herself I finally ended it.

Risako refloated from below the surface. She was facing me and breathed hard. Her face was really red and she looked very scared which caused me to get a mini heart attack.

"Riichan, are you alright?" I queried and caressed her cheek. She nodded and said nothing, so I grabbed her in my arms, stroke her hair and kept apologizing until she started giggling again.

"Maasa, you're so easy to trick!" Risako exclaimed and laughed. That little idiot! I was honestly scared of what I had done to her and she was just pretending the whole thing.

"You're going to pay for this, you know?" I yelled at her and made a pouty face.

"Don't be mad at me", Risako whispered and stared into my eyes.

She grinned and kissed my cheek, which still didn't fade out my pout.

"Maasa… come on", she kissed my other cheek, "don't sulk at me".

I almost burst into laughter but managed to keep my expression angry. Risako was going to pay for this.

"I guess I have to use my last trick then", she said silently.

She slid her hand on the back of my head and brought her face closer to me. And closer. And even a bit more closer. She was so close, it was almost like she was going to… oh no.

Her lips landed tenderly on mine.

_What the hell was she doing?_

Her hand slid down to caress my neck.

_Why is she doing this?_

I became aware of her naked body against mine.

_What the hell was I doing?_

I moved my hands up to press her closer to me.

_Why was I doing this?_

It lasted for approximately 23 seconds. We parted from the kiss, both of us were out of breath. I had no idea how to react. I had no idea where to look. I just stared at the ceiling.

Risako appeared in my field of vision and swept a tress away from my face. We looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment until she gave me a short, passionate kiss.

She withdrew but soon another fight of lips took place between us.

I felt her caressing my arm. I brought it between the two of us and caught Risako's hand in mine. She lifted her body up a little and guided my palm on her breast. For a moment I hesitated to do anything, but she parted her mouth from mine.

"It's okay… Maasa, please", she begged.

I squeezed her breast lightly and she let out a small moan. I brought my other hand from her side to her another breast and rubbed them both gently.

Risako had this wide smile on her face, as she ran her hand through my hair before she moved up and pressed her neck against my face.

I kissed her neck greedily, biting it, licking it and sucking it. Whatever I did I could be sure each act brought a groan out her mouth and made her squirm. I enjoyed moving my hands around Risako's body, finding more and more sensitive spots to fondle.

"Get up", I commanded her. She looked at me with a surprised expression on her face.

"Get up, now", I repeated my command.

She rose on her knees and looked very annoyed. I lift myself up too and gave a small peck on her lips.

"Go lean against the wall", I whispered in her ear. Risako glanced at me but did what I wanted her to do.

She placed her hands on the edge of the bathtub, facing the wall. I placed my hand on her upper back and slowly moved it down, feeling the vertebrae of her backbone. I came nearer to her, pulled her hips back towards me and spread her legs.

I pressed myself against her and sought her earlobe with my mouth, gently nipping it when I reached it. Risako let out a moan and I placed my hands on her breasts.

I pinched her nipples and massaged them between my fingers. Light kisses I gave on her shoulders and upper back made her shiver.

Risako breathed heavily and groaned silently which made me very pleased. I lowered my hands to her stomach and onward between her thighs. I ran my fingers along her inner thighs.

"Can you… can you please do it already?" she asked. What an impatient girl.

I answered to Risako's begging by sliding my finger towards her upper thigh, dangerously close to possibly the most sensitive place of her body.

Slowly I ran my finger to touch the soaking wet flesh. I teased her more by circling around the parts that would make her feel the greatest pleasure, but being careful to not to touch them.

Risako reached my hand with hers. She grabbed my wrist and directed my fingers right on her clitoris. I pressed it gently to see her reaction. She bent her back and took a deep breath.

I rubbed the button harder. Risako lift another of her hands from the edge and bit the fist to suppress some of the loudest cries she couldn't help letting out.

I glided my free hand from her shoulder down to her buttock, scratching her back tenderly with my nails. Her moans were clearly audible despite her efforts of trying to choke them.

After my hand had reached Risako's buttock, it made it's way onward between her legs. I caressed her entrance with my index and middle finger. She pushed herself backwards, trying to get them inside her.

I chuckled. Maybe it was the time to give her what she yearned.

My index finger protruded inside her, slowly examining how she felt and what she liked. She urged me to shove in another one.

I pushed my index and middle finger as deep as possible and pulled it back, repeating the move over and over again. Risako cried a little after every push. She thrust her hips towards my moving hand to guide me deeper inside her.

My other hand kept rubbing her clitoris. Risako breathed deep and loud between her cries and mumbled something that sounded remotely like my name.

I heard the sound of a closing door outside the bathroom.

"Oh shit", we both whispered out loud. I parted away from her and tried to be as mute as possible.

"Risako, are you okay? We heard some weird noise from there", Saki's voice spoke.

Risako slapped her forehead.

"Yes, I was just… crying", she responded to worried Captain Saki.

"Why? Are you really okay there?" this time the one asking was Miyabi.

"Yes, I'm totally fine. I was just watching a sad movie before you two came back. What did you buy?"

I almost couldn't hear the noise of a rustling bag under the sound of my heart trying to make it's way out of my chest.

"We bought a bag of Milky candies, bento box and a can of Pringles", Miyabi informed.

"Umm... would you two mind going to the vending machine downstairs and bring me a few cans of cola. There are some coins on my table", Risako sounded like she was begging.

There was a silence, for a few nanoseconds too long.

"Please, my face is really ugly after crying and I don't want anyone to see me." She was really begging them now.

"I guess we can. Right, Miyabi?" Saki asked.

The next voices were an opening door and Miyabi's silent protests. The door closed again and the voices quieted down with it.

Both of us got out of the bathtub so fast it looked like we were competing against each other. Risako threw a towel at me and I wrapped myself inside it.

The bathroom door wouldn't open. I banged it and twisted the handle so hard it wouldn't have been a surprise if it broke. Finally it flew open and I crashed to the ground behind it.

Risako stepped over me and grabbed the clothes I had left on a bed. I got myself up and dragged the clothes on as fast as I could.

We checked that there were no signs of my presence left and Risako went to the door. She stuck her head out and observed the hallway.

"There's nobody there, go!" she half-shouted and I rushed out of the room.

Before Risako closed the door, we exchanged glances with each other. There was a playful grin on her face and I winked my eye.

I prayed that my room card was still in my pocket.

I had never felt as relieved as now, after opening the door with my shaking hands, stepping in our hotel room and seeing Yurina's sleeping, unconscious face.


	2. Chapter 2 - The C-word

I had stood there for… I didn't even know. 5 minutes? 10 minutes?

The wall felt freezing against my half-bare back. Cold waterdrops drained along my neck and made me shiver.

Yurina was asleep. I took a deep breath and thanked all the possible higher powers in this world.

I was shaking. Not from the cold, but from all the excitation, adrenaline, confusion and fascination.

Calm down, Maasa. Calm down.

"Go lie on the bed", I commanded myself inside my thoughts. My body responded very, very slowly.

It only took a second to step from the door to the bed as silently as I could. It felt like 5 minutes.

Okay. I am safe. There is a possibility that Miyabi and Saki did notice I was in the room. But they wouldn't tell anyone, right? I have nothing they would want.

"Holy…", I suppressed the scream before it got out of my throat. Yurina slapped my back in her sleep.

I'm just going to lie down and empty my mind. For just a minute. Close my eyes…

05:36. Red numbers glowing bright in the darkness caught my eyes. In a blink of an eye the clock had moved forward 6 hours.

Weird movement next to me had woken me up. Yurina had rolled her blanket tight around her body and wriggled around the bed like a worm.

Oh no. I tried to rip the blanket off of her because it looked like she was being strangled in it. Yurina just kept moving away from me and cried.

Somehow she managed to get her hands free and started flailing around. I grabbed her wrists tightly and climbed on top of her.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. Ouch. I hope I didn't wake up the people in neighbouring rooms.

"Wha-what?!" Yurina was really confused.

"Where am I? Where is Chinami? LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE CHINAMI!" Yurina burst into tears after shouting out the last sentence.

What was she talking about? What has Chinami done? I embraced the poor girl in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Yurina. Look at me. Calm down. Tell me what has happened to Chinami?"

Younger girl lifted her eyes. "She jumped. She was on the roof and jumped. I couldn't save her, I tried to change her mind for hours but she jumped!"

Yurina's crying became rather loud. I caressed her arm with my hand and reached for my cellphone with another.

I chose Chinami's number and pressed a button to call her. I put the call on speaker.

"What the fuck Maasa? Did you know it is 6 in the morning, dumbass?" a very, very irritated voice answered.

Oh, wow. Chinami sure was grumpy if you woke her up. I felt like blocking up little Yurina's ears so she couldn't hear Chinami's language.

"I am sorry Chii, but Yurina dreamed that you jumped off the roof and she is crying because she thought it was real", I tried to sound apologetic.

Chinami seemed to change her mood immediately.

"Kumai-chan, don't cry. I am alive and well. I am sorry I was so mad but it's a sign I am alive, right? I am mad, therefore, I am."

Yurina giggled a little.

"I'm sorry Chinami. The dream was really realistic. Now I am crying because I am so happy you're alive!" Yurina burst into a loud cry again.

Chinami sighed.

"Oh you. There's still a couple of hours to sleep and I'm not going to waste that. Good night!"

She hung up the phone.

Yurina was still sobbing and shaking so I squeezed her tight. I pressed small kisses on her forehead and pet her stomach.

I moved down to a bit more comfortable position and rested my head on her chest. I kept moving my hand on her stomach to calm her down.

"Maasa…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I caused trouble to you. I just got very scared", she said with a nearly inaudible voice.

"It's okay. Stop apologizing or you will have a hard time falling asleep again", I answered and looked in her eyes with a smile on my face.

I patted her head and rolled back to my own side of the bed. Yurina turned around to face me.

"Maasa… could you do that a little longer? It really calmed me down and felt nice."

She looked so miserable I couldn't help but agree, even though I felt like sleeping myself. I wrapped my arms around her very clumsily and poked her side. I kept poking it for a while and she giggled.

"That tickles!"

I grabbed her tighter in my arms and tickled her sides. Yurina squirmed around and laughed loud.

"Stop, Maasa! Stop!"

I did stop. I would have kept torturing this little airhead if the people in the next room hadn't banged on the wall and yelled something. Partypoopers.

"Let's try to sleep, shall we?"

Yurina nodded. I tousled her hair a little before hitting the pillow with my head. Calm darkness surrounded me almost immediately.

* * *

A cellphone vibrated on the table next to me. I winced awake and saw Yurina had vanished from the bed. I stretched my sore limbs and managed to get out of the bed pretty quickly.

The woman in the bathroom mirror looked like she was brought back from the dead. I would have been scared if that person hadn't been… me. Okay. Time to rewind last night.

Me and Risako. Risako and me. Me, Maasa and my friend Risako. My band mate Risako. One of my best friends Risako. Risako I had sex with 9 hours ago.

It was totally spontaneous. And she was the one who started it! But I was the one to continue it. I had no idea what Risako felt towards me though. She is the kind of person who could easily think what happened last night was just one time and we could keep going on like regular friends. I wish I could be like that too.

What was I supposed to feel? What was I allowed to feel? We had announced our incoming hiatus just a few weeks back. If we could have a compromise, we could be something after disappearing from the spotlight of the judging media.

Fresh cold water on my face should wake me up properly. That felt good. Time to brush my teeth and check what made my phone so loud this morning.

Messages in Berryz Koubou Line group.

Chinami had told everyone how Yurina and I woke her at night. Seems like she slept in the same room as Momoko. Everyone just laughed at the story and somehow it made me relieved. Nobody had brought up anything else.

I received a private message. From Risako. She wanted to visit my room.

I allowed her with no doubt.

A few minutes passed and someone knocked on the door.

It wasn't Risako but Miyabi.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, but Risako is also going to appear at some point and we would like to talk in private."

Miyabi laughed and sat on the bed. "She won't. I sent that message from her phone."

My heart immediately skipped beats. For sure, my face was either bright red or pale white.

"I think you left these in our room last night", Miyabi handed me a pair of Little My socks.

"Oh, th-thanks", my voice was trembling a bit too much for this situation. That doesn't mean they know anything, socks aren't a big deal.

"I visited your room last night to get my cleansing gel back from Risako and had to comfort her. That idiot had watched some movie of a sick dog." You go girl, a perfect reason!

"Well, it seems like you comforted her quite well. Your clothes were on Saki's bed when we came back from the shop", Miyabi revealed with a super annoying smirk on her bitchy face.

No. I am not in trouble. Not yet.

"Yeah… we are friends so we took a bath together, like back when we were just kids. Is there something wrong with that?" I am so proud of myself for coming up with this.

"Of course not!" Miyabi giggled and stood up. "And judging from the noises we heard, Risako really seems to enjoy bathing with you." Miyabi made her way to the door and left.

I was left there with my mouth wide open, unable to move.

* * *

At 08:30 I finally got myself ready and out of the room. The hallway was dead silent. While waiting for the elevator, I heard a door closing and another person's footsteps coming closer.

I turned around and it was Risako. Actually, I didn't even need to turn around by myself, she had grabbed my arm and pushed me through the open elevator doors.

"Hey, what…" I couldn't say any more when she got all over me, yelling.

"Miya and Captain heard us last night! We are fucked!"

"I know, I know! But we aren't as long as they don't tell anyone else. Besides, you're the one who got fu…"

Risako slapped me right on the cheek.

"Maasa, you know Miyabi is the worst scandalmonger in the whole company after me. There's no way that by dinnertime there is a person who hasn't heard about us."

I thought for a second. I have nothing that Miyabi would want, but I could try.

"What if I go to her and beg that she doesn't tell anyone? I can give her anything she wants", I said.

The elevator doors opened and Risako nodded before stepping out and heading to the restaurant. I followed her, surrounded by so many thoughts and possible scenarios.

Maybe we were able to figure out something together at a better time.

The restaurant was big and there were three full tables of food. Hopefully a good breakfast will make me feel better. I saw no Berryz staff anywhere, so I roamed around the salon.

"Maasa!" I heard a high pitched voice that for sure belonged to Momoko. I turned around and saw all the other members sitting by the windows.

"What took you so long, Maa? Usually you're the first one to rush to the food", Chinami teased.

"Shut up", I laughed a bit and pushed her so hard she dropped a banana on the floor.

"Hey!" Chinami yelled and threw her napkin at me while other members and staff were dying of laughter.

I went and collected myself a nice mountain of food. Convincing Miyabi would be hard with an empty stomach. After around half an hour everybody was ready and we were told we had a few hours left to spend as we pleased.

Everyone made their way to the rooms. Luckily Miyabi was the last one to leave from the breakfast, so I had an opportunity to talk to her without interruption.

"Miya, could you please not tell anyone about me and Risako? I will do anything you want."

She turned her head to me and lifted her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't get any benefits from spreading this among the members, you know that?" she stated. "Except their reactions would be lovely to see…"

I smiled at her. "So you won't spread it?"

Miyabi giggled in her usual way. "I only said I wouldn't get any benefits from spreading this among the members. We are idols and you know those gossip magazine journalists are always following us, waiting for filthy idol rumours to be revealed. This would be jackpot to them."

Miyabi Natsuyaki, everyone. Thirsty for drama, a bitch blackmailing people just for fun.

"What do you want, then?" I asked again. There has got to be something or else she would have spread this to everyone in 5 seconds.

Miyabi walked past me, towards the elevators and I ran after her.

"I knew that Risako had planned seducing you for a while", she mumbled.

I should have known it wasn't completely spontaneous.

The doors opened and we stepped in.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until I took a deep breath to start my begging again. Miyabi stood completely silent, gazing at me from the other side of the elevator.

The doors opened and Miyabi stepped out even though it wasn't our floor. She walked quickly towards the other side of the hallway and I had no choice but to run after her again.

At the end of the hallway there was a deep burrow with a towel cart in front of its opening. Miyabi moved it and walked behind. She signed me to follow her and I noticed there was a table at the far end of the burrow. Miyabi moved the towel cart back to cover us.

"I always wondered what Risako saw in you, but what we heard last night… I don't think she's disappointed." Miyabi didn't look at me but I was sure she grinned.

"What does that have to do with the fact you brought me here?" I sounded annoyed. Fuck it, I was really annoyed with her.

"If I am not disappointed, nobody will know about you and Risako. Get it now?" Miyabi said and leaned over the table.

I got it. I said was ready to do anything but this… this was a surprise.

In a millisecond I decided I would do it. If this was the thing what would save Risako and me, it wasn't the worst thing to do.

"Come on Maasa. This floor has no residents so nobody will hear us." She looked at me in the eyes. I nodded.

Before she could even notice, I was in front of her and pushed her over the table.

I grabbed her hair and moved my lips near hers.

"Is it a promise, Natsuyaki?" I whispered and looked at her eyes.

"Of course. I never break promises", she lift her face and kissed me on the cheek.

Her lips crawled towards mine and eventually they collided. Miyabi grabbed my hair in her palm and pulled me away.

"Less lips, more fingers", she whispered.

Miyabi was already panting heavily. I lift my hand to touch her stomach that her crop top left uncovered. My fingers found their way under the piece of clothing.

With help of Miyabi's hands, her shirt flew on the floor. Her bra was see-through and I could see her state of excitement clearly. She grabbed my wrist and landed my palm on her left breast. I lifted my other hand too and together they squeezed her breasts tight. Miyabi moaned and threw her head back, trying to get my mouth on her throat.

With my lips and teeth I painted purple marks on her pale skin as evidence. She didn't mind it at all for sure. My hand kept fondling her chest area, playing with her nipples through thin fabric.

Goose-bumps formed on her skin under my touch. I moved my hands down her stomach as she took off her bra. The top button of her high-waisted jeans opened after a while of working on it. She helped me with rest of them.

I pushed her down to lay on the table. Our eyes met when I slid my hand under the waistline of her jeans. She smiled, I tried really hard not to.

"You're doing this for Risako", I reminded myself inside my thoughts.

My hand made its way under another layer of fabric and found what it was looking for. Pressing on Miyabi's most sensitive spot made her squirm and giggle. I kept my fingers moving and leaned over her. More purple marks appeared on her pale skin, this time on her chest and stomach.

Miya ran her fingers through my hair and caressed my neck. She moaned very silently and I was glad about that for so many reasons. It didn't last long until her whole body tensed and she breathed even louder and faster.

I withdrew. Miya raised her upper body and looked at me with an expression full of mixed feelings.

"Are we g-" I began, but Miya stood up from the table and threw herself all over me. She kissed me greedily and guided my hands down her body.

"Take them off", she commanded.

I pulled her pants lower and eventually they disappeared alongside her panties. Miyabi leaned against the table in a position that was a clear sign of what she wanted me to do next. I went on my knees and grabbed her hips. My head dove between her legs and my tongue explored around her spot.

Miya's moans became more frequent and she couldn't stay still. I asked her to lay down on the table and locked her thighs with my arms. I sucked gently on her clitoris and (luckily) she seemed to enjoy it a lot.

My arms were around her thighs so I stretched my right hand to touch the spot I had been pleasuring with my mouth as I went lower.

My tongue moved around her entrance. I sensed Miya's hand on top of my head. She lift up her hips and my tongue made it's way inside of her, making her groan. She trembled and pushed herself against me. Shortly her body tensed again and she moaned loudly, squeezing my hair in her fist and pushing my head between her thighs. When she had finally fully calmed down, I kissed her inner thighs and pet her stomach.

I stood up and walked over to the towel cart to wipe my mouth. Behind me Miyabi collected her clothes that were all over the table.

"So, I guess we are good now?" I asked cautiously. I heard no answer so I turned around. Miya was putting on her shirt with her back facing me.

I was about to get furious with her bullshit and walked over to her.

"Are we good now?", I repeated.

Miya turned around with her bra on her hand, make up slightly messy and hair still in perfect style.

"Yes, we are great now." She was smiling. She had been smiling a lot today. Final kiss from her to me – she mentioned something about how good she tasted with my lip gloss mixed with her juices – and she was gone.

I sighed. The smile I had tried not to show forcefully came on my face.

"Oh, how am I going to survive with that girl", I murmured alone.

I hope I looked fine even though my hair was really messy from all the playing Miyabi had done with it.

Maybe I should go and take an early nap. Or talk to Risako. No, definitely going to take a nap. I'll let her live in fear for a few more hours.


End file.
